superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Pooper Pants Credits
Episode credits → Season 3 → Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video "Party Pooper Pants" storyboard director Aaron Springer Storyboard Director for Song Sequence Erik Wiese Storyboard Artist C.H. Greenblatt Written by Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams Animation Director Frank Weiss Creative Director Derek Drymon EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCERS Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Patchy, Announcer Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Smart Fish, Diver Dick Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence Sandy, Helen Mr. Lawrence Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Lou, Fish #2 Mary Jo Catlett Mrs.Puff Lori Alan Pearl Dee Bradley Baker Husband Fish, Fish #1, Officer Dude Fish, Late Fish Sirena Irwin Minnie Mermaid, Wife Fish, O'Malley, Lady Fish Carlos Alazraqui Dude Fish, Late Fish Sergio Ristie King Neptune Kevin Michael Richardson King Neptune (voice) Stephen Hillenburg Potty Paul Tibbitt Fisherman Extras Renae Bright Rich Magallanes Bruce Cheng Jennie Monica C.H. Greenblatt Kent Osborne David Greer Carlos Palazio Stephen Hillenburg Brita Peterson Dennis Hoorter Kristina Peterson Helen Kalafatic Adriene Rey Carson Kugler Kimberly Russell Ian Lantz Jennifer Saxon Christina Leah Troy Stetson Renee Massaro\ Justin Stiles Paul Tibbitt Art Bell June Bliss Kit Boyce Dan Cheser Marcy Lynn Dewey Margaret Hou Nathan Johnson Steve Kellams Katie Mitchell Kenny Pittenger Alan Smart Mishelle Smith Hanzhi Tang CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEERS Krandal Crews Bill Devine RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton EDUCATION CONSULTANTS Cindy Press, M.A. Claude Goldenberg, Ph.D. Dan Anderson, Ph.D. Karen Hill-Soctt, Ph.D. Rebecca Coryea, Ph.D. Sandra L. Calvert, Ph.D. Susan B. Neuman, Ph.D. CGI ANIMATOR Hanzhi Tang SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION COORDINATOR June Bliss PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams PICTURE EDITORS Kip Gibson Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITORS Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITOR Tom Syslo RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY Suzanne Angel Paul Aronoff Tim Chilton Bob Costanza Anthony D'Erasmo Erich Gann G. Michael Graham Blake Marymor Sharon Michaels Steve Nelson Terry O'Bright Jill Sanders Richard S. Steele Randal S. Thomas Dave Torres Mark Allen Brian J. Armstrong Timothy Crich Dave Griffiths Brett Hinton Caleb Hollenback Andy King Austin Krier Jacob McNaughton Sam Munoz Nick Neutra Patrick Ramsay Colin Rogers Edmond Rogers Keith Rogers Noel Vought SPECIAL MUSICAL GUEST Lux Interior MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Los Meltones Lovecat Theo Mondle Jeremy Wakefield SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney "UNDERWATER SUN" COMPOSED BY Peter Straus LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg PERFORMED BY Lux Interior "BIRD BRAINS" COMPOSED BY Peter Straus PERFORMED BY Stephen Hillenburg Steve Belfer Carlos Palazio Googe ONLINE EDITORS Kip Gibson Dan Aguilar Otto Ferrene Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Smart Post Sound Goldcrest Post Production London Hacienda Sound Post Pacifica Sound Group Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Yearim Productions, Inc. Lotto Animation Toon City Animation, Inc. OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Producer's Library Service STORYBOARD DIRECTORS FOR LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Jay Lender Dan Povenmire SCENE TIMING FOR LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Tom Yasumi WRITTEN BY FOR LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Merriwether Williams LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Director Mark Osborne Line Producer Nick Paine Assistant Director Luke Scully 2nd Assistant Director Andrew Harvey Camera Operator Drew Giannetta Wardrobe Teri Valazza Makeup Artist Tony Candelaria Special Costumes David Candelaria Puppetters Cameron Baity Mark Caballero Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Seamus Walsh Food Stylist Claire Crespo Specialty Prop Makers Cameron Baity David Candelaria Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh John Ramsey Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Gaffer Kelly Waldman Electricians Craig Kief Bob Lowry Board Operator Robert Dick Grip Vic Price Doug Lasater Swing/efx Dennis Hoerter Camera Assistant Greg Williams Jib Operator Tony Porto Video Assist Alex Cacciarelli Production Mixer Dave Kirschner Boom Operator Craig Dollinger Construction Coordinator Matthew Haynes Script Supervisor Varda Hardy Costume Assistants Lisa Damato Lisa Harris Costume Dresser Blanca Harper Set Dresser Ne'e Le'au Assistant Set Dressers Michael Triant Walt Storm Craft Service Greg Brohamer Stage Utility David Woods Still Photograper Christina Marie LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES 2ND UNIT Camera Operator Helder King Sun Camera Assistant Karen Del Rio Audio Craig Rovello Make-Up Artist Lisa Carey DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SPECIAL THANKS See 'African Cats' Save The Savanna Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Stephen Hillenburg African Wildlife Foundation Nick Jennings 2nd SPECIAL THANKS With the assistance of the Government of Canada, "Canada" Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Program Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Desdipence Corporation The Government of Ontario - The Ontario Film And Television Tax Credit PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries SPECIAL THANKS TO P.S. 101 Andrew Draper School United Plankton Pictures Inc. Nickelodeon "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Categories: Episode credits Add category Recent Wiki Activity Wet Painters and Krusty Krab Training Video (credits) A FANDOM user • 3 days ago Procrastination and I'm with Stupid (credits) A FANDOM user • 3 days ago Shanghaied and Gary Takes a Bath (credits) A FANDOM user • 4 days ago Nature Pants and Opposite Day (credits) A FANDOM user • 6 days ago Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact SuperLogos Wiki is a FANDOM TV Community. You have new messages. Infinity War Characters Who Deserve a Standalone MovieGod of WarWestworld Category:My Documents Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon